


"i like someone else"

by mcncheri



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Marichat, Unrequited Love, how do i tag this??, this is my first fic and first time using this website i am extremely confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcncheri/pseuds/mcncheri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>words are far colder than any action could ever be. chat learns this the hard way, with a quiet remark from the lady he loves. guess he was 'unlucky' in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"i like someone else"

**Author's Note:**

> a little short, but this is my first ever time attempting to write a fanfic. inspired by a little comic, there will be more to come if people seem to like it!
> 
> you can find me at praydricn.tumblr.com!

'Unlucky'.

Having, bringing, or resulting from 'bad luck'. But what could qualify as that? The opposite of fortune, unlucky. Something no one could ever dream to be, could ever strive to achieve, the thing that people many times over no matter the era would try so hard to prevent.

Many had some sort of 'lucky charm', something they could hold onto, maybe even wear, just to keep that 'bad luck' at bay. People were afraid of it, some could be even more cautious after a particularly bad strain. Many viewed it as a plague that society could never rid of, and that's just exactly what it was. A virus without a cure, as no antidote could be strong enough to keep it from starting again.

Yet here he was.

Adrien Agreste, tucked back under the guise of Chat Noir, the black cat of Paris, only one half of the superduo that saved the city on a regular basis. Chat Noir was the prime definition of 'unlucky'. If he wasn't before, he surely was now.

He and Ladybug had been working for what felt like ages, and ever since that first day the cat had fallen for what seemed like everything about her. Her confidence, how she held herself, her sky-blue eyes that could reflect what could only be a perfect world, that raven hair the boy longed to run his fingers through--both with and without the claws. Even her smile, her figure, everything about her just drew him in. If she was the sun, than let him be her Earth, always in her orbit.

Never would he think to confess so suddenly, so abruptly--but tonight was different. Recently, their enemies had been...stronger. Riskier, even. Time after time would he find himself bounding forward, taking blow after blow just to keep His Lady safe. If he needed to, he'd bear every scar, every wound, he would put his life on the line to keep her from harm. There was nothing he would do for his little lovebug.

Was this true love?

Considering the butterflies (ha!) that fluttered inward at her touch, how his mind raced and his smile only brightened when he saw her, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. So he tried his best to get her to feel the same way too. Little remarks, the frequent compliments, a joke or two--anything he could think of that maybe just left a bit more of a chance for him in her heart.

The one thing he couldn't expect was to almost lose her. Now there was no time to waste.

"Ladybug!" The call was panicked, filled with fear as he leapt her way. To see her still standing strong as ever, her gaze caught on the purified butterfly, he could feel his heart swell with such an overwhelming emotion. Not again, never again--he couldn't risk this without letting her know. A world without her would be so...hopeless. Without her it seemed there could never be light in the dark skies that clouded his mind.

"Yes, minou?"

Her voice was so soft, so...soothing. Did she never feel fear? After a stunt like that, he wasn't sure if she even could! His own emerald gaze felt locked on her form, how relaxed she was, how stunning, and for a moment he would swear he forgot how to speak. Words felt like a lost cause, as there was no word in the world, in any language to fully explain what he needed to.

Clawed fingers curled into fists as eyes winced shut, forcing his muscles to relax before moving forward, pulling his partner close into his arms. He could never hold her tight enough to feel secure; the most he could do was keep her there, his face buried in her shoulder as he bit back sobs. He was stronger than this! He can't, he can't...he is. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, and no matter how close she was she was never quite close enough for comfort. All he could manage?

"Please never do that again."

* * *

For now, he had the night. Paris' skies clear and cluttered with stars, their light merely reflected by the city's own. One could feel blessed to live in a place like this every night, 'the city of love'. Yet for Chat? This was only a way to clear his mind, thoughts harmful, distracting--a danger to his own well being. A mask could only hide so much, and even that had its limits.

Honestly, he was a fool to think just a little bit of magic was enough to ease his pain. Instead, all he found was pain. Unimaginable heartache from an insatiable longing for someone he knew he could never have for his own.

Yet maybe there was someone he could.

Out of the suit, he knew her as a classmate, a friend. Eyes like the sea, hair dark as the night, and a smile bright as the sun. Just like Ladybug's--though surely that was nothing more than a coincidence. He wouldn't put much thought into that. Who was this girl? None other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of some of the most well-known bakers in Paris, even her close relative was a famous _shifu_ \--her entire being was built on success, yet she remained humble. A trait so worthy of admiration; it seemed she didn't even know how great she was.

From rooftop to rooftop, her _pâtisserie_ was always recognizable. It felt like a second home, always filled with love (and pastries he longed to try). A swift leap to the rooftop could provide an easy entrance to where his Princess waited.

"Hope I haven't kept you waiting!"

Playful tones rang out from above, seeing the dark-haired damsel spin around in her chair to catch him with a wide grin as he jumped down. Any other time of night, Marinette was certain she'd be shocked--tossing something, anything at the feline to force him to leave. Yet lately, his visits had become so common. it became a form of company when she had none other than her Kwami's. That who at the time now remained hidden away; asleep in her clutch while her partner in justice came through.

  
"Can't sleep again, Chat? This is the third time this week! Surely there's someone else you've been wanting to see?" The feline's playful tones were easily met with the girl's own teasing ones, a habit she had picked up during their time together. Hands clasped together in her lap as she shifted back in her seat, small smile gracing her lips as bright blue eyes met his emerald greens--those that seemed to reflect in the dim lighting of her room. Pros of being up so late, she supposed. With the natural moonlight, it showed off their best features, the light itself glinting off few and inbetween.

"Not so, Princess. I just couldn't wait to see you again~. Afraid my dreams just don't suffice anymore." With swift motions, he dropped to one knee, gloved hand taking one of her own as he pressed a gentle kiss to the flat top. She had never shown any discontent before, so his few flirtations continued on.

"Not even Ladybug, hm?" A tilt of the head as she carefully pulled her hand back, subtly brushing off the kiss as she watched the hero stand back straight. Surprisingly, the question was met with a shake 'no', his ears flicking in what she could almost consider slight annoyance. Was she wrong? Normally he always longed to see her hero form, judging at least by how often he would try to romance her. To witness such an outright rejection was a little more than strange.

His grin dropped from his lips as the question arose, taking it's place a slight scowl. "No." A firm and direct response, hands shifting behind him as he fumbled with the metal on his finger. Eventually, he knew it'd start to beep, but for now? He had something he needed to tell her--but he could take his time. Forcing a small smile back to his features, he took a few steps closer, pulling her up from her seat to hold her close. "We're just partners, as lovely as she is, she could never match _your_ beauty."

As flattering as it was, Marinette couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. He meant well, surely, but...there was just so much he didn't know. "That's...so **_sweet_** of you, Chat." Strained words as she gently pushed him back, arms wrapping around herself almost as a means of defense; closing herself off as much as she could. While she could easily admit she did feel something for the black-clad hero, nothing was as strong as her affections for the model whose photos littered her wall. They had something special, her and him, and while they surely stepped off on the wrong foot, they were getting closer--and it was something that maybe Chat didn't quite understand yet. Having to tell him would be rough, but what other choice did she have?

"Chat..." Her voice started to trail, gaze drifting to pink-tinted floors as her muscles tensed. This was going to be difficult. She adored the feline with a passion--but it was a passion more fit for a friendship than anything more. With the flirtations, she knew the longer this kept up, the more painful it would be when the truth came to light. Might as well tell him early, right? "I...have something I need to tell you." So that was quieter than intended. Was she really this nervous? But _why?_ Was she afraid of hurting her friend's feelings, or was it something more after all?

"What a coincidence!"

It was as if he barely even noticed the quieting of her voice at all, leaving the cat with a cheerful disposition and a heart filled with hope. "I have something I need to tell you too." With just a wide grin, a jingling bell, and a bow--his next words gentle, polite. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Marinette's heart ached; dull, but steady; knowing well what was going to come next. It would undoubtedly shatter the poor cat's own heart, something the dark-haired hero feared. Chat Noir deserved better, _non_ , the **best** , and Marinette just **couldn't** provide that for him--she _knew_ that! Even as Ladybug, her own duties should rely on saving the city, not some...storybook romance. Besides, she knew who her heart belonged to, even if they didn't know it yet. For the time though, she couldn't let Chat keep up his hopes, his dreams--better to get it over with sooner than later, right? It...would hurt less, wouldn't it?

"N..No, how about you go first? I'd love to hear what you'd have to say!" A smile that threatened to tear at her cheeks, pain-filled eyes, and tension high enough to fly with the pigeons overwhelmed her, her words carefully chosen. At least she'd know what was on his mind before the bad news.

Deep breaths. That gentle, soft grin faded into a close-lipped smile, the black-clad hero taking his sweetheart's hand once more. "Marinette," He started off, bringing her hand to his lips before breathing out the next few words, lips pressing a gentle kiss to her skin moments after. " _Je t'aime_ , Marinette. **_Je t'aime trop_** , even. I have since I first laid my eyes on you. Your beauty is... _paws-itively_ miraculous, I could only hope you feel the same, so I can give you my best. Would you allow it? Allow me to be your Knight, Princess, fur-ever and always!"

"F _unny_ you should mention that _..._!"

Pulling her hand back for the second time that night, her sweet smile quickly faded. Could she really do this? He was being so sincere, and knowing his true feelings certainly didn't make this any easier. Oh, this was going to break him, wasn't it?

"I...I like someone else, minou. I'm in love with them, actually. A-And I just...I can't do this. For you. _**I'm sorry.**_ "

 Just as expected, Chat's hopeful expression dropped. For a moment, he genuinely looked as if he was going to cry. That signature grin, the hope in his eyes, both faded in record time, only for a small smile put up in its place. Trying so desperately to pull himself together--it'd be pathetic if it weren't so sad.

"I-Is that so?" Choked back words as feet shifted backwards, hands shifting behind as he tried oh, so hard to keep himself pulled together. Easier said than done. "I'll do anything I can to help you, Princess! R-Remember that!"

Emerald hues darted to the ring on his hand, covering it up quickly as a strained laugh escaped. He hated to lie, but knowing this? He couldn't just stick around. "O-Oh, would you look at that! I'm...about to de-transform, gotta go! Sweet dreams, Marinette."

The nickname dropped, and the next thing he knew, he was heading back out her window, every muscle itching to escape, to hide away. For now, ditching their little rendezvous was enough.

As much as he really, _really_ didn't want to go.

* * *

On the streets again. The only difference being the drizzling rain that had timing far too perfect for the situation at paw.

This was starting to become far too routine--far too common. Finding himself scaling the rooftops of the city as he soared back and forth between point A to point B, not even a single person noticing him pass by. Maybe he blended in too much--dark as the night. After all, he _was_ the Black Cat of Paris! The one with the worst luck, the power of destruction, calamity.

...

Calamity.

 _Catastrophe_.

Chat Noir--no-- ** _Adrien_** \--was all of these things, wasn't he?

This pattern, this routine, it led him 'home', slinking against the walls as he snuck back into the metaphorical prison he once longed to escape. Now, he wouldn't mind if he never left it again. There'd be less heartache, less pain in general, all he'd have would be himself, Plagg, and his lonely heart.

The storm was picking up.

Clawed hands traced the wall, legs growing weak before he inevitably collapsed, the broken sobs he so desperately had tried to keep down breaking lose as he fell to the ground, back pressed against bare walls as the blond buried his head in his hands.

The sobs turned to breathless gasps for air, detransforming by mental will as Plagg flew out--close by--but silent. For the moment. Let the kid get this out, it'd be for the better.

As the rain fell, so did his tears, the damp floors below bearing weight of wear of both the weather and of one's own mind.

_"Why am I not good enough?"_

Words seemed impossible, even those were quiet and gasped as he spoke through his tears. The sad truth was, Adrien believed it. His father was so distant, his mother was gone, the girls he loved dearly rejected his affections, and even Nathalie had to be reminded of his own birthday back then. No matter how hard he tried, no matter the effort, he just wasn't good enough. Even _Chat Noir_ was rejected by the presses! It was all Ladybug, if anything, a sore reminder.

 "C'mon kid, you don't really believe that do ya?" Finally the Kwami piped up, nudging into his holder's side to grasp for some sort of attention. Caring was hard. "If it means anything, you're not that bad! I mean, you're one of the best Chat Noir's I've gotten to know, and plus, look at all of this! You've got so much, what's one rejection? So she doesn't love you--big deal! I can give you some Camembert, that always makes me feel better!"

Shaking hands wiped at sore eyes, the model pushing himself back further against the wall. Breathing out a sigh, he pushed himself to stand, staring outside as the storm turned rough, raindrops falling quicker than anyone could say 'romance'.

"You just don't understand."

"I'll be there to support you in the morning, My Lady." Whispered words against the glass, the cat-like kwami piping up again with almost unnessecary dialogue. "Talking to your little lovebug?"

"Go to sleep, Plagg."

If anything, he could confirm **one** thing.

He really, truly was the definition of _'unlucky'_.

 


End file.
